Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices for use in mobilizing a hip joint capsule and methods for mobilizing a hip joint capsule that utilize the same.
Description of Related Art
The acetabulofemoral joint (i.e., the hip joint) is the joint between the femur and the acetabulum of the pelvis. Its primary function is to support the weight of the body in both static (e.g., standing) and dynamic (e.g., walking or running) postures.
The articular capsule of the hip joint is strong and dense. It attaches to the hip bone outside the acetabular lip, which thus projects into the capsular space. On the femoral side, the distance between the head's cartilaginous rim and the capsular attachment at the base of the neck is constant, which leaves a wider extracapsular part of the neck at the back than at the front. The strong but loose fibrous capsule of the hip joint permits the hip joint to have the second largest range of movement (second only to the shoulder) and yet support the weight of the body, arms and head.
Injuries and other conditions can result in a loss of range of motion and strength at the hip joint. A common treatment approach utilized to treat joint restriction and limitations at the hip is joint mobilization. Conventional treatments consist of three types of hip mobilization techniques. The first is long axis distraction of the lower extremity. The second is forced range of motion. And the third is lateral distraction of the hip, which involves positioning the patient supine on a treatment table with the hip to be treated adjacent to the edge of the table. A therapist wraps a belt or band around the patient's leg near the hip to be treated and also around the therapist's leg. While in a lunge position, with the therapist facing the patient, the therapist applies a light distraction force by taking up slack in the belt or band to distract the patient's hip laterally using the belt.
The conventional treatment methods are often uncomfortable for the patient. And forced range of motion often results in increased pain and therefore limited compliance. The long axis technique exposes the knee to extrinsic forces and has little effect on the entire hip capsule. And, the belt technique is extremely labor intensive insofar as the therapist is concerned. It is generally poorly tolerated when adequate force to distract the hip joint is applied. And, force is limited because the patient will slide off the treatment table unless the pelvis is also restrained by a stabilizing strap.